Sora Skywalker
Appearance Personality History Like many members of the Skywalker Clan, Sora was born in the floating village called the Sky Village, which is located in the mesosphere. While most babies would have died or faced extreme hardships at this altitude, as a Skywalkian Human, Sora's infant-hood wasn't only easy, but very comfortable. When Sora was only four years old he began to familiarize himself with his abilities and his inborn magic. During Sora's childhood he met a child by the name of Thor Skywalker. Thor was a child whose personality was the very similar to Sora's personality and his abilities were on the same level as Sora's. This similarity between them created a very heated rivalry between them. They would challenge each other to almost any type of contest they could think of. While both them would hate to admit it, these contests let them get to know each other very well. This familiarity with each other created a very odd friendship between the two of them. They weren't especially friendly to each other, but at the same time they hated to see the other getting beaten up or bullied. When one was bullied, the other would come to rescue the other and then make up an excuse along the lines of, "It would hurt my pride if my rival was beaten so easily." Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Sky Magic *'Sky Destructive Wave:' Sky Destructive Wave is this magic's signature spell. Unlike most spells that releases blasts of an element, this spell can be release from any part of the body, even the foot or in a breath attack-like manner. To perform, Sora gathers wind to the desired body part. Once gathered, he compresses the wind to its utmost limit. Once compressed, the compressed is released in the form of very powerful and fast moving blast of gale-force wind. The power of this blast is capable of launching opponents across incredible distances as well as severely damage the target's body. *Fist of the Wind God *'Cloud Cover:' Sora spreads his arms to the size, causing a heated cumulonimbus cloud to form around him for a couple of seconds. This cloud can protect Sora and propel back almost any anything or anyone with high voltage electric shocks and quick bursts of gale-force wind. *'Cloud Bomb:' Sora generates a cumulonimbus cloud in-between his hands and shapes it into a sphere. Once shaped, he throws is at the opponent, releasing an explosion of high voltage gale-force wind once it makes contact with the target. Skywalkian Human Physiology *'Enhanced Physical Prowess:' *'Sky Lordship:' As a member of the Skywalker Clan and was able to awaken Sky Magic, Sora has godlike control over the sky. He is able to produce and control anything related to the sky, even lunar and solar energy, on a small and very large scale, allowing him to have almost limitless offensive, defensive, and supplementary. He is also able to use this ability to teleport by merging his body with the air around him and then instantly reappearing at any desired location. In addition to being able to perform destructive feats, Sora is able to perform more useful feats like create living beings made out of various sky-related elements or molding sky-related elements in constructs with his mental energy alone. What makes this ability different from normal forms psychic manipulation abilities and his Sky Magic is that the power and skill of this this ability grows as he becomes angrier. Lastly, this magic gives him the ability to be empowered by any sky-based magic that touches him, even Slayer Magic such as Devil Slayer and God Slayer Magic. **'Air Sense:' **'Oxygen Manipulation:' **'Air Mimicry:' **'Wind Aura:' **'Atmospheric Adaption:' **'Flight Manipulation:' As a member of the Skywalker Clan, Sora does not not only have the ability to fly, but he also has the ability give others the power of flight. In addition, he is able to permanently take away the ability to fly to those who he has given the gift of flight to as well as temporarily take away the ability to fly from those who possess this ability through some other means. Sora seems to be an especially skilled flier as he was able to overtake some of the adults in his clan in both a contest of speed and agility when he was only a child. ***'Supersonic Flight:' Sky Power Quotes Trivia *Sora's last name is a reference to his abilities as well as the Star Wars franchise. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Skywalker Clan Category:Mage Category:Sky Guardian Category:Sky Magic User